bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Road Trip
Family Road Trip is an episode where the Asparagus family takes a road trip across the country and Junior isn't too thrilled to go and doesn't enjoy the sights. This episode has a lesson in appreciating God's creation. Plot The Countertop Larry is messing with a packet of seeds and he keeps saying to himself that they are stupid. When Bob walks into the scene he wonders what Larry is trying to do. Larry tell Bob that he tried to start a zen garden but the stupid plants won't grow and that he can't appreciate the beauty of it anymore. Bob said that is no way to treat God's creation. Larry is confused. Bob then tells Larry a nice speech about admiring God's creation and respecting it. Larry gets it. He says he will try to do that better. Then QWERTY says they have a letter from someone and it is once again from Olivia. Larry seriously thinks she gives way too many letters but Bob is happy to see her face again. Olivia wants to know how she can appreciate God's creation when she is in a sour mood and her friends are all happy. Bob said that was a very good question and that a story might help her out. Family Road Trip Mom and Dad Asparagus are packing suitcases and snacks for their family road trip. Junior isn't so thrilled. He is jamming out to some music on his MP3 player and has his mind set on Laura's pool party. Mom says he can't go because of the road trip. Junior is disappointed and angerly gets in the car. They drive off for Florida. On the way, Junior's dad asks Junior if he can see the wonderful plants and animals out the window that God provided for us. Junior grunts and continues to listen to his music. He was listening to Flo Rida. Bob stops the story. He wonders why a little kids like Junior was listening to Flo Rida. He says it was almost as crazy as Larry's great Uncle Tim to be listening to Flo Rida. Larry just said to leave it alone and let the kid listen to his music. The Asparaguses were half way to Florida so they stopped at a rest stop with a beautiful picnic area. Junior was still unhappy that he missed the pool party. Mom Asparagus knew something was wrong so she went to talk to Junior about taking the time to look at nature and appreciate what God has put on the Earth for us. Junior finally takes out his ear buds and takes a look around. It was pretty nice. Junior began to brighten up, then got up and ran around like a little child should. When they finally got to Florida Junior couldn't contain himself. He was astounded by all the nature around him. He ended up going to Sea World and even saw some cebu. The end. What We Have Learned Larry was touched by the story and so was Bob. Olivia told them to man up. This got Bob, Larry, and QWERTY quite surprised. Then the What We Have Learned song played, they got the verse, and talked over the moral of the story. Olivia said thanks again. It made Olivia want to convince her mom to go on a family trip. Bob said good luck and don't listen to Flo Rida. Olivia said she wouldn't. She would listen to AC/DC. Bob sighed and said good bye. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Pool Party Fun'' *''Take a Look at the Beauty'' *''Take a Look at the Beauty (reprise)'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song Techno and punk (due to Flo Rida) Kid They Got a Letter From Olivia, for the 4th time Trivia *Flo Rida is listened to again, just like in "Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida" as well as the Asparagus family going to Florida and mentioning great Uncle Tim. *Junior goes to Sea World and sees a cebu just like in the silly song Song of the Cebu from "Josh and the Big Wall" Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Olivia *Junior Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Annie the Green Onion *Gordon *Justin the Orange *Veggie Kids *Mr. Nezzer (Sea World Employee #1) *Mr. Lunt (Sea World Employee #2) *Scallion #1 (Sea World Employee #3) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi